Historias Pecaminosas
by Queonda
Summary: Conjunto de tres Drabbles que incluyen los pecados que ningún ser de la Tierra Media puede evitar; desde el más inocente Hobbit, hasta el más poderoso ser del mal.
1. Desearía

**Aquí les traigo los drabbles pecaminosos, y que todo santo y religioso al que no le agrade, se abstenga de leer los pecados que aquí se presentan!**

**Disfruten, niños malos. Queonda!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre: Desearía.| Pecado: Envidia.|Personajes: Sam- Frodo.<strong>

**Palabras: 477| Rating: M por sugerencias.**

**_**disclaimer: **_se atribuyen todos los derechos a Tolkien / Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban lentamente desde el saneamiento de la comarca. Los árboles crecían brillantes, y la vida parecía borrar con el paso del tiempo las huellas oscuras de los recuerdos.<p>

Sam sentía haber vuelto a la vida. Él nunca podría haber encontrado tanta felicidad de no haber pasado por tanta miseria.

Jugando con su pequeña, entre los bosques que llevaban a Bree y las granjas, la tarde comenzó a caer. Cargó a su pequeña en hombros y caminó todo el tramo hasta su casa. Al dejar a Elanor en su cama, notó que su esposa no estaba.

Sin preocuparse, marchó rumbo a la casa de su maestro Frodo para hacerle compañía por unos momentos, tal cual lo hacía cada noche. Mientras caminaba, no podía dejar de pensar en Frodo. Sí, se lo veía igual que antes de la guerra del anillo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, Sam veía obscuridad, temor, rabia. Aunque su personalidad no cambiaba; solo unas pocas veces lo había notado con actitudes no muy propias de su persona.

Pero a la vez, el jardinero no dejaba de recordar los hermosos momentos luego de la batalla.

Desde que la pequeña había nacido, su señor no dejaba de repetir, con ternura: —Qué hermosa pequeña. Desearía tener una niña tan linda.

Era el tío perfecto. Siempre atento y cariñoso con su familia, les regalaba baratijas élficas, procuraba la comodidad de su esposa e hija en su nuevo agujero-hobbit, incluso lo había impulsado a ofrecerse como alcalde. Eso a Sam lo llenaba de plena felicidad.

Abrió la pequeña puerta del pórtico y entró al hogar sin llamar a la puerta. Frodo le había indicado que así lo hiciera, aunque Samwise nunca perdió sus modales para con el hobbit.

—Señor Frodo— exclamó al entrar. —Traje algo de té especial, hierbas de Rivendel.

Pero nadie respondió. Ante su sorpresa, encendió las velas de toda la sala principal. Estaba a oscuras.

Un gemido. Sam sintió su piel erizarse. Sabía que su amo aún sufría por la herida en el hombro, que lo lastimaba interiormente por las noches, hasta lograr dejarlo en vela.

Corrió hacia la habitación para socorrer a Frodo.

Entonces lo halló, recostado en su cama; en sus dedos, el anillo de bodas de luz brillante élfico. En sus ojos, la marca de la lujuria y la venganza. Sobre su palpitante cuerpo, Rosa Coto. Sus gemidos y suspiros eran más apasionados de lo que el rubio hubiese escuchado antes.

La voz de Frodo no dejaba de hablar en su cabeza_. "Quisiera tener una esposa tan atenta" "Desearía poder cuidar mi jardín con tanta pasión como lo haces tú " "Mataría por tener una familia tan unida". _Las palabras de aliento y amabilidad se habían burlado de su inocencia.

La sombra del anillo y el puñal de Morgul habían escarbado dentro de Frodo más profundo de lo que él esperaba.


	2. Amigos

**Nombre: Amigos.| Pecado: Avaricia|Personajes: Sméagol/Déagol.**

**Palabras: 498| Rating: T para adolescentes.**

**_**disclaimer: **_se atribuyen todos los derechos a Tolkien / Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo podría describirse Sméagol a sí mismo? Codicioso.<p>

En toda la comarca, todos conocían a Sméagol y a su familia. De la raza de los fuertes, él era el más conocido de toda la familia. Era muy emotivo, amigable y charlatán. Le gustaba socializar, pero no hacía amigos. Prefería tener "conocidos".

Su primo Déagol siempre se preguntaba cómo un sujeto de esa calaña era tan retraído a las relaciones sociales. Y Sméagol sólo respondía, cada vez que se le preguntaba: -Prefiero tener "conocidos", ya que cuando necesitas algo, ellos estarán ahí, pero no te molestaran con sus problemas ni vendrán a pedirte tú ayuda. Pero sí estarán en tu cumpleaños, con sus regalos para ti. Es una cuestión de respeto.

Y del hecho a la práctica, su primo siempre se sorprendía al ver lo real que era eso. Sobre todo durante su cumpleaños. Sméagol amaba su cumpleaños. Cada vez que llegaba, invitaba a todos los _ conocidos _ a su casa para que lo llenaran de regalos, como los hobbits están acostumbrados a hacer. Y a él no le molestaba aprovecharse de la amabilidad natural de esos seres. Es más, le parecía provechoso. _Para qué está, si no se utiliza como se debe_, solía decirse.

Esa noche, Déagol encontró a Sméagol pensando, sentado en una piedra en las afueras de su agujero-hobbit. Era el cumpleaños de Déagol, y no le gustaba que su mejor amigo quedase desconectado de la felicidad que él estaba viviendo.

Entonces, su primo se levantó en silencio y lo miró a los ojos.

-Siento no haberte traído un regalo hoy. No tuve tiempo de hallar el indicado para ti.

Déagol sabía de las mentiras de Sméagol.

Al entrar a la casa, su primo miraba cómo Sméagol le echaba su mirada celosa y furtiva a las cosas que él tenía. Desde los relojes más antiguos e invaluables, hasta la mesa de regalos. Recorrió toda la casa, saboreando con sus ojos toda cosa material que él no tenía. Déagol se preguntaba si su querido amigo se comportaba así en cada agujero que visitaba.

Apuró en llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo. Ambos tomaron asiento, mirando al oriente.

—Algún día, querido primo, cruzaremos las fronteras de la Comarca, viajaremos por debajo de la luna, que será nuestra sombra, y llegaremos a los lugares que ningún hobbit ha visto antes.

—Cierto.- mencionó, perdido en sus pensamientos.—Y llegaremos hasta los castillos de los Hombres. De seguro están bañados en oro, y deben tener lugares con riquezas que no llegamos a imaginar. Imagina— tomó a su primo de los hombros y comenzó a presionarlos con fuerza— nadar entre toneladas de monedas, coronas, piedras preciosas, y que todo sea nuestro.

—Me lastimas…

—... a ti no te interesa. Lo tienes todo. No me sorprendería encontrar los suelos bañados en plata la próxima vez que regrese.

Sus ojos pintaban odio, sus dedos dibujaban la avaricia en los hombros de Déagol. Las manos subían hasta su cuello.

—Lo que daría por tener lo que tienes…


	3. Morbo

**Nombre: Morbo.| Pecado: Lujuria.|Personajes: Sauron/ Ella-Laraña (me la jugué con ésta)**

**Palabras:412| Rating: M por sugerencias.**

**_**disclaimer: **_se atribuyen todos los derechos a Tolkien / Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.**

* * *

><p><em>Eres toda mía, <em>solía susurrar la grave voz de Sauron en los oídos de Ella-Laraña. Y él sabía que se refería a toda la extensión y significado de la palabra. Entre todos los seres, desde los más deplorables hasta los más habilidosos, ella era su favorita. Su forma de matar, su ingenio y falta de piedad, incluso su figura plena de alimentación excesiva le generaban a Sauron un placer distinto del que podría esperar.

Con su poderoso ojo, solía echar un vistazo cada día, a la cueva-guarida de Ella-Laraña, para observar con gusto y diversión, la forma en que masacraba a los orcos que tomaban un mal camino. En su oscura alma, un sentimiento por demás desconocido se formaba cuando la observaba armar las telarañas más poderosas, cuando la veía engullir lenta y pausadamente a sus presas. Esa imagen le generaba cierta… morbosidad.

El placer de dominar la Tierra Media y someter a todas las almas a la obscuridad, no se comparaba con ese lujurioso sentimiento que recorría su ser de poseer al arácnido, de sentir que ella sólo trabaja para él, sólo lo obedece a él, y que sólo disfruta de las muertes a medida de demostrarle a Sauron que él también puede disfrutar de ellas.

Su cuerpo muchas veces había necesitado de ir hasta su guarida y sentir el rigor de la rabia que tenía Ella-Laraña contra él, pero no podía salir. No aún, sin el poder necesario. Entonces, se dedicaba a mirarla. La lujuria crecía en él, al ver cómo su asquerosa boca llena de veneno devoraba a sus enemigos, llenándolos de saliva, envenenándolos con parte de su ser.

Era tan diabólico y repulsivo, que no hacía más que excitarlo.

Nunca estarían juntos. Ella lo repudiaba, y él nunca podría dejar su fortaleza. Entonces sólo divertía su fetiche, mandando orcos a las guaridas del mal, para disfrutar una y otra vez el goce de observarla cometer las más repugnantes fechorías.

Ya lograría someterla. Con el Anillo Único, lo primero que haría sería entrar a su guarida, y obligarla a que lo tome como a uno de sus presa, succionando cada parte de su ser, envenenado con el sentimiento prohibido hasta lograr llevarlo a una pura y genuina psicosis para volver a sentir el placer que no sentía desde hacía miles de años de infinita soledad.

Sólo se preguntaba dónde estaba el anillo, que permanecía lejos de su poderosa vista, oculto entre las sombras que él mismo había creado.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. gracias por leer, diablillos.<strong>


End file.
